This invention relates to a distributor mechanism for articles coming off a moving or transfer surface.
At present, bottles and other articles, objects or pieces coming off a moving surface, such as a conveyor belt, are collected on a platform and from there they are dragged vertically towards a gathering point by means of a cross piece.
This system has the drawback that all the pieces that are to be transferred are placed contiguously and touch one another, and there is no distribution of the pieces on the receiving surface. Distribution must be carried out manually on said surface once the pieces have been already transferred.